The Assistant
by iwishiwereabrit
Summary: Everyone knows that the assistant is the one who distracts the audience so that the real magic can happen unnoticed. Without an assistant, most magicians would topple. This is why Thaddeus Bradley kidnaps Henley Reeves right before the final show. Takes place after the bridge scene. DanielxHenley T because I'm paranoid
1. Kidnap

The Assistant pt 1  
A Now You See Me fanfic

Chapter One

"I'll tell the chef." Said Thaddeus Bradley, while snapping pictures of the Horsemen entering a taxi. He was offered a good amount of money to take them down right away, but he had another plan. A better plan. It not only would destroy their career, but their spirits. The Horsemen would fall. He hung up with Tressler, and Bradley drove off in pursuit of the Horsemen.

He followed them to a parking garage, where he waited parked just outside of it patiently. The engine was turned off, and the windows were tinted so that it was impossible to tell that Bradley was seated inside, waiting and watching. He almost missed them exit, he almost missed them, too, because he was looking for a flash of red that was Henley Reeve's hair, but she wore a black wig. Fortunately for him, Bradley was good at noticing things. It's what he did for a living. It was impossible not to see them. They had all left in separate vehicles, he noted. But he only managed to see two. Because Henley was last, he only saw her and Atlas's vehicle, which was directly in front of hers. He missed the truck that carried the 'stunt' car. Even so, he waited just a little, then continued to stalk them.

They all drove to the same bridge. Fortunately for Bradley, he was on the lane in the far right when a car crashed, spinning through the air and landing upside-down. He was virtually unaffected by it, and drove on. But he didn't ignore this event, he knew that that was a Government vehicle, and no doubt the Horsemen were involved. So he continued his pursuit.

Thaddeus Bradley was not surprised when the Horsemen parked outside of an old abandoned building. They had all gotten there one by one, as a precaution, and once again, Reeves was last. Bradley grinned. Perfect. He motioned to a man sitting in the back. The man wasn't his personal assistant, though. He was hired specifically for this one job, while Bradley's assistant had gone to "work with" the FBI. He needed someone to keep tabs on them, because what they were about to do was most definitely illegal.

The man in the back got out and crept behind Henley, who had just exited the car. But she wasn't stupid, of course she knew of his presence behind her. She whipped around, in a defensive position, but the man simply laughed and grabbed her forcefully. He turned her back around and pushed her face into the car. She fought back, of course, kicking and yelling, but he was strong. He handcuffed her with one hand, a difficult task, but he had practice, and put his other hand over her mouth with the other to gag her. He leaned into her, pressing her into the car, keeping her from escaping while he handcuffed her. Once he was done, the man shoved her into Bradley's car, gagging her with a rag once she was inside, and they sped off.

Bradley grinned, and pulled out his phone, dialing the number of Dylan Rhodes. He pressed the phone to his ear. When Rhodes responded, he said, "You do understand the function of a magician's assistant, don't you, Agent Rhodes?"

**That's all for now! I know, the chapter was short, but the next one is less...short. Whatever. I will update next week. Please Review, I want to improve my writing skills**, _**and that's the only way. Thanks for reading!**_**  
**

_**-iwishiwereabrit **_


	2. Gloves

Henley Reeves was handcuffed and gagged in the backseat of a moving car, with a large, burly, man seated next to her to make sure that she didn't try anything.

Amateurs. She worked quickly and discreetly, pulling a bobby pin from her hair with small movements. After that, it wasn't difficult to unlock the handcuffs. She screamed and cried underneath her gag, hiding the click that the cuffs made when they unlocked.

"Please, stop shouting, Ms. Reeves. Nobody will be able to hear you," Bradley stated calmly, as if he had the upper hand. Please. "It's not showman like for you to scream while captured." Henley screamed and cried more, just to keep up the act.

"Shut up, bitch," the man in the back seat said, fetting annoyed. She continued to cry, however, and he slapped her.

That was enough for Henley. She unlocked the car door, opened it, and expertly jumped out into a somersault. She rolled on the cement, which scratched her face, but besides that, she was unharmed. Henley then got up and ran, as quickly as she could, in the general direction of the building where they were supposed to meet up. Knowing she couldn't stay on the sidewalk, right next to the street that her captors were on, she turned right, and ran through an alleyway, to the other side of an apartment building, which she entered.

A young man was just leaving the very same building. Henley ran into him, grabbed his phone without him realizing it, and apologized for being so clumsy. She then ran up to the elevator, picked a random level, and pulled out the phone. She dialed Daniel's most recent cell phone number, hoping that he'd pick up.

The elevator doors opened, and she ran down the hall of the building, made a sharp right, and sat against the wall, panting. This would have to do as a hiding spot for now. Henley pressed the phone against he ear, whispering things like "pick up, Daniel," under her breath.

"Hello?" came a familiar voice. It made her feel slightly more at ease.  
"Daniel, this is Henley," she whispered frantically.

"Henley, where the hell are you?" he sounded mad at her. She wasn't surprised, the stakes were too high for her to just go missing, but she was still somewhat angry. It wasn't her fault Bradley was crazy. "We've been waiting for you. What about the plan? Don't tell me you're backing out on us, because-"

She cut him off. "Daniel, I need you to listen right now, so shut up. I've been kidnapped by-"

"What?" Fear rose up in his voice, but he pushed it down. His tone was suddenly stern and serious. "Who kidnapped you? The FBI wouldn't do that, because that's illegal, right? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Danny. I escaped. Escape artist, remember? Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to call you."

Atlas seemed to have let out a breath he was holding. "That's my girl. Do you know who did it?"

"Bradley. I don't know why, yet. But he's looking for me."

"Where are you? We'll pick you up." Henley's heart involuntarily skipped a beat. Daniel would save her. She felt safe just talking to him.

"I'm not really sure. Not too far. I'm about a four minute drive North from where you are. In some apartment building, sixth floor, I think. You have to hurry, Danny. They're coming, and they will find me, if you don't, first. So grab Merritt and go!"

"Okay, I'm coming. I'll see you soon, Henley." Daniel swallowed, and ended the call. This was bad. He had to find Henley soon, or else who knows what Bradley would do. Would he even see her again? She had walked out on him once, and he hadn't done anything to stop it. But this time, it was different. This time, he loved her. He didn't know what changed that made him so attracted to her this past year, but he somehow knew that he was undoubtedly in love with Henley Reeves. But there wasn't any time for that now. Now, he had to put on a show, the fearless magician, pretending he didn't care as much as he really did.

"Merritt!" he shouted upstairs to his older companion.

"Yeah? Did you find Henley?" He yelled back.

"Kind of! I'll describe it to you on the way there. Just get into the car! And hurry up!"

"Which car?" he yelled back, but Daniel didn't hear him. He was already out the door. Any second he wasted yelling at Merritt was one more second Thaddeus Bradley had to find Henley. And he could not let that happen.

As soon as Merritt was in the car, too, Daniel sped North.

"Woah, hey, slow down, there, Danny. What's going on?"

"Henley was kidnapped."

"What? By whom?" Merritt asked anxiously, his own concern for showing.

"Thaddeus Bradley. But she escaped, and is hiding in apartment building four minutes North of us on the sixth floor, and we are going to find her." He hid the rising anxiousness in his voice. He was internally hysterical, but he wouldn't let that seep through. He was a showman, and he was now putting on a show.

"You're worried about her."

"Of course I am, Merritt!" He snapped, "it doesn't take mentalism to know that. We can't pull the last show off with two. You should be worried, too."

"I am, but Henley doesn't need a knight in shining armor. She's already escaped, all she needs is to get picked up. Don't be too upset, Danny. Henley's a big girl."

"Who said that big girls don't get hurt, too?" was Daniel's quiet reply, and that was the end of that. They spent the next three minutes in silence.

"This should be about where Henley is," Daniel said. "She said she was hiding in an apartment building, on the sixth floor. There are three apartment buildings here, so we'll split up. You take that one," Danny said, pointing at one building, "I'll start with that one," he pointed at another, "And if she's not in either, we'll take that one," Daniel pointed at the last apartment building and sprinted off before Merritt could respond.

J. Daniel Atlas ran into the building and raced into the elevator, pushing the sixth floor button ten times before the door closed. He hoped against hope that she would be here, in this building. He hoped that Bradley hadn't taken her, obviously, but he secretly hoped that she wasn't in Merritt's building. He wanted to be the one to rescue her, not Merritt and his meaningless sex proposition.

The doors to the elevator opened and Daniel burst out, his eyes darting around, searching for Henley. She wasn't in plain sight. "Henley?" he called to the empty hall. "Henley, it's Daniel, where are you?" No response. "Henley! Henley, are you here?" he felt ridiculous, yelling at a hall, but he had to try. He didn't know what to do. It didn't seem like Henley was here, but what if she was? What if she was well hidden? But he didn't have time to search, he had to move on, so he sprinted into the elevator.

As he ran through the doors of the building, he felt butterflies in his stomach. What If she wasn't here? What if Bradley had gotten to her? He was no longer concerned about Merritt, but Henley's safety instead. Just please, please let her be ok.

Daniel stepped our of the elevator on the sixth floor, searching for anything. A wisp of red hair, heeled footprints, her gloves...

Her gloves.

They were sitting on the floor, near a corner. Daniel ran up to them, hoping against hope to find Henley, but there was no one. A broken phone lay a couple feet away from the gloves, the screen flickering between blackness and a number. His number. Henley had tried to call him. And now she was gone. Again. He grabbed his phone and called his older companion.

"Merritt. She's gone."

**_That's all for this week. As promised, I will upload every Sunday. Please please please review, it will help me become a better writer. And thank you so much for the people who have reviewed, it means the world to me. See you next week!_  
**

**_-iwishiwereabrit_**


	3. Don't breathe

As Henley closed the phone, she sighed. Daniel was going to find her, it would be alright. All she had to do was lay low until he got here.

She used the time to think. As much as she tried to think about things like her old life, her family who she would never see again, old best friends, even her bedroom from when she was a kid, her thoughts always went back to Danny. She always loved him, even when she left, but she was also strong, and moved on. She had convinced herself that she didn't need him, and for a while, she was right. In her mind, Danny was an arrogant son of a bitch with major control issues. She could have cared less about him. Even now, if asked, she could provide a lengthy list of problems with him. His ego, for starters, but the longer the list was, the more reasons she was in love with him. Because those were the things that made him Danny.

She loved his smirk when he thought he won an argument. She loved the way he got so jealous over the smallest things. She loved the spark that lit in his eye when he pulled out a deck of cards. She loved the way that he called all of her insults compliments, trying to appear to not be annoyed. She loved the way that he had to be in control of everything, and if everything wasn't perfect, he'd freak out. She was undoubtedly in love with J. Daniel Atlas, and every single one of his flaws.

And he would be coming, soon, and it would all be ok again. Then, like an answer to her prayers, she heard the elevator ding. "Danny?" she called. No response. She picked up the phone and dialed Danny, putting her thumb on the call button. She pressed her back against the wall, hoping that whoever was there hadn't heard her.

Her hopes were in vain. The man who had kidnapped her earlier had turned the corner, and pushed a chloroform soaked rag into her face before she could react. Henley struggled, trying not to breath in, and pushed the call button on the phone. The man, however, saw this action, and ripped out of her hand and crushed it. So Henley feigned passing out as a backup. Still very conscious and not having breathed in, she let her body crumple. The man picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Using small movements, she peeled her gloves off, hoping that Danny would find them if worse came to worse.

Then, without warning, Henley bent her right knee as hard as she could, kicking the man in the face with her heel. He stumbled back, surprised, and loosened his grip. She used this time to escape his grasp, as she ran to the elevator. She pushed the button frantically, and when it finally opened, the man was only a couple feet away from her. She scurried into the elevator and slammed the 'close door' button, but it didn't close quickly enough and he entered the elevator.

Great. Now she was trapped in a tiny space, with a large violent man who probably wasn't afraid to kill her. Still, she had better go down fighting, she reasoned. Henley was not a trained fighter. She had never taken martial arts, and she didn't didn't know how to punch properly, but she still knew that when you kick a man in the balls, it hurts. So that's what she did. When the man cornered her, she brought her right knee up as high as she could. He sunk in pain, but that didn't stop him from cornering her once more.

Henley fought back as best she could, throwing punches at his face, but it all seemed to piss him off even more. He grabbed her, and turning her so that her back faced him, pressed her into his chest and shoved the chloroform soaked rag into her face. Even though she knew that he wouldn't fall for her faking it again, Henley held her breath for as long as she could, hoping that the elevator door would open, and the man would be forced to step out and drag her with him, thus weakening his grasp.

The elevator door did open, but the man did not step out. By now, Henley was feeling dizzy, and, giving up, inhaled deeply.

The large man picked her up and exited the building. He dumped her body carelessly in the back of Bradley's car, and buckled up. Hopefully, the girl was worth the trouble.

Thaddeus Bradley was irritated, at most. But he should have expected that she was clever. He took her to an old abandoned warehouse. Bradley thought it was cliché, but it would still work. His plan was perfect. Without Ms. Reeves, they certainly wouldn't be able to perform the last show, and if they tried to rescue her, he would be waiting for them, with three of the four horsemen kidnapped and the last one dead, there was no way they could perform the last show, and since he knew all their tricks, there was no way they could escape it. He would not only show how useless and simple they were on his show, humiliating them for the entire world to see, but if they did come to rescue Ms. Reeves, once everything was over, he'd turn them into the FBI. The Horsemen would no longer be the greatest magicians of their time, but instead the greatest failures in history.

_**Hello dear readers, and happy Sunday! I'm sorry about this chapter, nothing new happens, but at least you get an idea of what Bradley's planning. I hope you liked the chapter anyway. Please give me some constructive criticism, because I have no idea what y'all are looking for in the story. It can be anything, like "I want Jack to be in the story" or "your chapters are sooooooooooo short make them longer". I live to serve. Well, not really, because it is still technicLly my story but I cansp still make smal. Things happen. Seriously. Somebody please ask me to use a certain long scary word in the next chapter, because I will do. Hell, I'll make it the chapter title. I'm afraid that if I keep writing, this authors note is going to be longer than the chapter itself so here goes: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWEING IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME I WILL SEE YOU NEXT SUNDAY**_

_**-iwishiwereabrit**_


	4. Leonard

Chapter 4-Leonard

Mold and dust filled Henley's nose. It was the first thing she was aware of, followed closely by a pounding headache. Light stung her eyes as she tried to open them, but that ended quickly as she closed them again. She groaned and was about to yell at Danny for choosing the worst place to make their base, when she panicked. They shouldn't have been sleeping in the first place, they had a mirror to place, a show to perform, and a society to get into, so what was she doing sleeping? Oh. She was being kidnapped. Well that was just great. Too bad she wasn't an escape artist, or... Henley almost grinned.

First things first, assess your trap. Henley opened her eyes again to find that she was tied to a chair with rope. Her ankles were bound to the legs of the chair and her hands were behind her back. She wasn't gagged, which was surprising, but definitely not a bad thing. She then took note of her surroundings. She was in the middle of a spacious and damp room with boarded windows and mold creeping up the walls. There were three doors, one in front of her, a large garage door behind her, and a small one next to that. Sitting in front of her in the corner was Bradley and the large man, who had recently acquired a black eye which he seemed none too happy about. They were just watching her. Henley was instantly uncomfortable at the way that they were just staring at her, waiting to see if she would try to escape. To break the silence, she called out, "I knew you were low, Bradley, but this is a whole new level for you. Sending a brutish thug to kidnap me? I thought you were working with the FBI. I'm not sure, but last time I checked, this was illegal." She kept her voice level and sounded calm and teasing. This was just another show, she told herself.

"You seem to be quite the hypocrite, Ms. Reeves, because you have committed quite the crimes yourself."

"So you're justifying your actions? I'm sure that kidnap is still a crime, no matter who you're kidnapping. Just saying." Henley turned to the large man who had grabbed her. "Hey! You! You don't talk much, do you? What's your name?"

The man looked at her with an unreadable expression, and stated in a gruff voice, "Leonard."

Henley stifled a giggle. _Leonard? Seriously_? "So, Leonard, how'd you get that, hm?" She asked, referring to the black eye.

He glared at her. Thaddeus gave him a warning look. "You."

"Me? No, certainly not," Henley feigned innocence. "How could a small, helpless thing like me do something like that to big strong man like you?"

The man turned red and clenched his teeth. "Bitch," he muttered.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you. Could you say it louder, please?"

Leonard turned red and stood up. He walked up to her and said through gritted teeth, "I called you a bitch. And if you want to keep that face of yours nice and pretty, you'll stop being one." Henley suppressed a grin. This man was easy to agitate. And it looked as though Leonard wasn't allowed to hurt her. Even better.

"You think my face is pretty? How sweet. I would say the same of you, but apparently Little old me gave you a black eye. " Leonard slapped her hard and walked outside before he could do some real damage. Now that she had gotten rid of big tough Leonard, it was time to escape these bonds.

Merritt ran to the building that Danny was in. When he got to the sixth floor, he found him holding Henley's gloves and just staring at them. They both remained quiet for what seemed like ages, until Merritt spoke. "So what are we going to do?"

Danny looked up. "We're going to continue the plan. We'll make the video, with just the two of us, and mention Henley's kidnapping as well. And then we'll go put the mirror in. After that... I'll come up with something. I always do."

"I don't know of we can do the show with two, Danny."

"Just shut up for a second, okay, Merritt? Just being in the room with you lowers my IQ, let alone you talking. Besides, don't worry. I'll get her back"

"Hey! This is a serious situation here. You shouldn't be insulting me now. Insult me later."

Danny rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Come on Merritt. We've got to get back. We're already behind schedule."

As he walked to the car, Danny's mind was moving at a greater speed than he thought imaginable. _What's a way to get Henley back? Do we get her back before the last show? How do we get her back? We find her first. How do we find her? Nobody knows but Bradley. Bradley. We have to contact him somehow, but we can't call him. Is there a sign we can put up, a message, anything? A message. We can put it in the video. Tell him to meet us somewhere. Yes! No. The FBI will see it. They'll catch us there. Maybe we could send in a decoy. No, that's stupid. Unless.._.

"MERRITT!" Danny exclaimed, causing Merritt to swerve the car and almost make them crash. That's weird, Danny thought. I don't remember getting in the car, let alone letting Merritt drive.

"Jesus Christ, Danny, what's going on?"

"Merritt, I have a plan. I know how to rescue Henley. But we need to call Jack." Danny rushed, stumbling through his words and he almost laughed at how he sounded, this was not what a magician sounds like, they sound confident in what they're going to do.

"What?" Merritt asked.

"We. Need. To. Call. Jack." Danny slowed down and enunciated each word.

Merritt looked as if was about to protest, but then he nodded. "Okay. What's your plan?"

"We need to get a message through to Bradley," Danny breathed, fighting every urge he had to rush his words or just collapse. "So we'll use the video. We'll tell him to meet us at the third show, and to bring Henley. The FBI will see it, so they'll know what's going on. And then we'll set a trap. Right when Bradley will think he's beaten us, we'll get him and save Henley. Then we escape to Central Park, and we gain access to The Eye."

"But what's the trap? How will we get her?"

"I don't know yet!" Danny snapped. "I'm thinking." As hard as we tried to think of a trap to set up, his mind kept on wandering to Henley. He was so stupid to let her go the first time, and even stupider to let her get kidnapped. This was all his fault. He should have gotten rid of Rebecca, but he was too proud. That was his problem. He was always too proud. He was too proud to admit that he was wrong, too proud to even compliment her properly. When he told her that "he guessed she had lost some weight" it was almost a joke. It hardly meant anything at all. If he had just gotten off his high horse and apologized, maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe. But chances are, she'd at least get to know how he felt. Danny had no idea if Henley would die, and that scared him. He recognized that he liked to be in control of everything, but there were too many variables. Henley could be dead already, and he was powerless to stop it. Daniel felt his worry and his fear rise up. His mind was taunting him._ Henley could be dead, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT._ He could just imagine her lying in a puddle of blood, crying and cursing him, saying his name...

"DANNY!" Merritt shook him. "We're here. It's time to film that video. Hurry up, let's go."

"Oh, right. Of course, yeah."

"You were thinking about Henley, weren't you? I know how you feel about her, and that must be especially hard for you."

"I wasn't thinking about that! I was forming a plan. And I don't feel anything for Henley, she's just my assistant!" Danny winced. There was his pride again. Always making the distance between him and Henley larger and larger.

Merritt just stared at him. "Whatever you say..." And they walked inside.

After watching the video, Agent Dylan Rhodes was furious. He was a little angry at Alma, because she wasn't what he expected, she was too brilliant. And he was a little pissed apt he FBI for taking him off the case. But he was furious at Thaddeus Bradley. He was the reason that his father was dead, and now he could completely destroy his plans. That man thought that he could walk into peoples' lives and ruin everything for them, just for the money. But he never expected that the man could sink that low. He knew the Horsemen would try to get Henley back, and he knew that the FBI would try to catch them in the act. But the worst part was, he knew that he was powerless to help. He could only hope that The Horsemen would succeed, and that Henley would be untouched, but he knew that would be highly unlikely. But on the bright side, now he had an excuse to catch that bastard and lock him up for a very long time. The Horsemen could hide from the FBI for as long as they wanted, they were skilled magicians in which the word 'disappear' is in the job description. But Bradley, try as he might, was not a skilled magician and would never be a skilled magician. He couldn't hide forever, especially since he would never stop looking for him. And besides, right now, he had a phone call to make.

All other circumstances aside, Henley was having fun. She missed getting out of traps like these. It reminded her of her childhood, when she would ask her brother to tie her up tight with her scarves and lock the door. She laughed as she remembered the first couple of times she tried it, because it always seemed to end up with her on the ground. But eventually she got it and scared the hell out of her brother, too. This was pretty basic, and now she could get out of the chair no problem. Her hands were tied behind her back, not to the chair. All she had to do was stand up and move her arms over the back of the chair, so that they were touching her back. This way she had a better range of motion, and could easily undo the knot. She watched Thaddeus Bradley in the corner. He wasn't looking at her, which was good, but if she moved too much, he would notice.

Suddenly, a somewhat funky ringtone broke the silence. Henley smirked. That was an...interesting ringtone for Bradley to have. But as he took it, he walked outside. That left nobody in the room except for her. As quickly as she could, Henley's hands flew out from behind her and started undoing the knots that were around her ankles. Then she got up and bolted to the door behind her. She ran as quickly as she could in heels, which was actually pretty fast, to her escape route.

A loud bang sounded, and Henley fell. As soon as she hit the ground, she was aware of the agonizing pain in her left calf. She looked up to see Leonard standing at the opposite door, holding a pistol. Henley wanted to get up, and to keep on running, but her leg was burning, and she knew that if she got up, she would fall back down. Besides, if she tried to run, she might get shot again. Even though he was holding a gun and could probably kill her, she called out, "You shot a little low. Were you looking at my butt?"

The man walked up to her and said, "Listen here, bitch. I don't know what the hell you think you're trying to do, but the truth is, you are in big trouble. So why don't you shut up and sit still like a good girl, or else I won't shoot your leg." Henley spat in his face.

Enraged, Leonard grabbed her by the neck and dragged her to the chair. Her leg was still bleeding, and Henley fought back a yell of pain. This didn't happen in a show. Nobody shot her while she was onstage. There have been close calls, yeah, but she knew what was coming. But now she couldn't expect anything. She could get hurt, or killed. And she had no idea of what Bradley was planning, so she couldn't make it harder. She lost focus, and was barely aware of the fact that she was being tied up even more, with rope pressing into every inch of her arms and legs. All she was aware of was the pain in her leg that wouldn't go away.

She could hear Bradley run into the warehouse and tell Leonard that... That the FBI knew about her kidnap, and to watch a video that the horsemen put up. Henley sighed. They were still on track, still following through with their plan. Suddenly she could hear Danny's voice, telling people to remember Jack. Suddenly she shivered as the tone sip his voice changed. It was stern and serious, and could send ice through your veins. "And we have a special shoutout to Mr. Thaddeus Bradley. You have someone very important to us in your custody. Bring her to our last show, and we'll see if we can come up with an arrangement. With both of us hiding from the FBI now, it seems we have something in common." They had a plan. Danny had a plan, and he would get her back. Danny would save her as long as Thaddeus Bradley did bring her to the warehouse. And as long as she wasn't dead first.

**_Hello everyone. Guess what day it is? That's right! It's Sunday! but what does that mean? That means that you get another chapter. It's longer than all my other chapters, but shorter than I'd like it to ep be, so I'm sorry. The next one will be even longer, I promise. Thank you all so much for the pretty reviews, they're what inspire me to keep writing. And please tell me if I'm getting OOC. I hate it when I read a fanfic that starts out really well, but then gets really bad after a couple chapters, so don't let that happen with this one! Also, I am 100% serious about giving me a complicated word to put in the next chapter. Whoever gives me my favorite word wins and will be put in the next chapter! please, don't stop reviewing, and I will see you next Sunday!_**

**_-iwishiwereabrit_**


End file.
